mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Honey x Honey Drops
Akiko Tokyopop Star Comics Editorial Ivréa | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Shōjo Comic | magazine_other = Ivrea | first = 2004 | last = 2006 | volumes = 8 | volume_list = }} is a shōjo manga series created by Kanan Minami. The first two volumes of the manga were adapted into a two-episode original video animation (OVA) in 2006. Story Hagino Yuzuru is a common girl who takes a normal course of Hojo High School. When she works a part-time job during summer break, she makes trouble with Renge Kai of the Kuge course which many rich people take. After the summer break, she finds that she was chosen as Kai's "HONEY". The HONEY is a partner of a MASTER, a Kuge course student, to take care of him until he graduates from the school, and the HONEY is chosen from the normal course student. The HONEY is exempted from paying tuition fee. It is a fascinating condition for Yuzuru because her family is badly off. However, if she quits being HONEY, she will be expelled from the school. Getting involved with Renge Kai, one of the special students, could be a big mistake for Yuzuru. Characters ; : :An ordinary student in Hojo High School. Since she carelessly offended Kai during her summer job, she becomes Kai's Honey during this semester.At first Yuzuru doesn't like Kai because he always finds ways to sexually harass Yuzuru, but later she finds out Kai harasses her because he likes her. Yuzuru's parents are very greedy and rapacious; they are very poor as well. Yuzuru performs badly in both her studies and sports. She detests Kai at first but finally falls in love with him later on. Since Chihaya once encroached upon her, Yuzuru is afraid of him. Throughout the manga series, Yuzuru and Kai remain in love despite what Chihaya does to separate them. ; : :A student in Hojo High School. He is Yuzuru's master and was born into a very rich family—"The Renge Family". At first, Kai thinks Yuzuru is only a toy for him to play tricks with(and sexually harass), however soon he falls in love with her. Kai does well at all sports (especially tennis and basketball). His academic results are also superb. In the manga, Kai is over-protective of Yuzuru, but loves her dearly. Later he proposes to Yuzuru during a bath, and she accepts. ; : :A student in Hojo High School, and Kai's best friend since his youth. Sakuragi is Kuki's Master. He is well-adept at sports. Nayuta always calls Yuzuru as "Yuzuyuzu". ; : :A student in Hojo High School, who always seems to be dressed in a kimono and with a fan in hand. Chihaya lives in a traditional Japanese home. He seems to be unsupporting of Kai and kind to his Honey but in truth, he is actually very respectful of Kai and hates his Honey, especially the ones who he thinks are awkward or stupid. Throughout the series, he causes a lot of trouble between Yuzuru and Kai. ; : :Sakuragi's honey; an intelligent man. Kuki is a very competent Honey and at time to time, gives Yuzuru helpful advice. Kuki is amazingly loyal to Sakuragi and vows that he will do anything for his master. He never cuts his long hair as he does not want to cut away the hair that his master (Nayuta) has once touched. And so thus, he is bad at tying his hair, so usually Nayuta ends up tying his hair for him. Volumes * 2004-12-20 (Japanese Volume 1) * 2005-01-26 (Japanese Volume 2) * 2005-05-26 (Japanese Volume 3) * 2005-08-26 (Japanese Volume 4) * 2005-11-25 (Japanese Volume 5) * 2006-02-24 (Japanese Volume 6) * 2006-06-26 (Japanese Volume 7) * 2006-09-26 (Japanese Volume 8) References External links * * * Mitsu x Mitsu Drops - official site for the OVA adaption Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Manga of 2004 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Anime OVAs de:Honey × Honey Drops it:Honey x Honey Drops ja:蜜×蜜ドロップス zh:蜜×蜜水果糖